Y'a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché
by Chimimi
Summary: Comme quoi la vie d'un ninjas peut être passionante comme la pluie qui tombe lorsque l'on se fait chier dedans...


**Auteur :** Chimimi

**Titre :** Y'a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester coucher

**Sujet :** Naruto

**Genre :** Humor/ Parody

**Rating :** G ou K

**Disclamer :** Les persos… gna gna gna… ne… gna gna gna… ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto… J'en ai marre de répéter la même chose , bordel ! La prochaine fois je m'enregistre sur un magnéto !

**Dédicace :** Sakoni, même si c'est pas l'un de ses préférés et Maaï qui adore ce perso. Kissuuu à vous deux qui lisez cette fic et à tous les fans des Otonins si il en existe d'autres sur ce site ! Temeeee! (cri de guerre des fans d'Oto si y'en a parmi vous, ils sont priés de mettre cette expresion dans leur reviews)

**Resum :** O.O.C, Je vous aurais prévenu, âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! P.O.V d'un perso que vous allez reconnaître facilement, les dialogues sont entre « », et les pensées entre ( ), les restes c'est le perso qui s'exprime aux lecteurs.

**Y'a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester coucher**

4h00, le réveil sonne… K'sooo ! je voulais dormir, moi, pourquoi faut-il qu'on se lève pour faire quelque chose de chiant ? J'ai la tête dans l'cul en plus, j'aurais pas du traîner dans les bars hier… Enfin tout à l'heure, pour tiser. En plus, comme le village doit faire des économies, ils ont eu la bonne idée d'éteindre les lumières après 22h00. Me suis perdu du coup ! 3h à errer dans les sympathiques rue de mon maaaaaaagnifique village. Nan ne vous méprenez pas braves gens ! je n'étais pas bourrer, chuis mineur et il donne pas de sake aux petits n'enfants, paske sé pas bien pour eux ! J'ai juste pris une bière… J'vous jure !

Bon c'est pas tout, mais je devrais ptete me lever moi, nan ? Il est quel heure au fait ? Hum… Réveil, joli réveil, dis-moi quel heure il est… 4h10.

Aller ! Prends ton courage à deux mains et redresse toi sur ton lit ! Oui ! C'est bien ! Maintenant on va se mettre debout ! Merveilleux ! Bon… Où est-ce que j'ai mis mes affaire hier s… Enfin avant de me coucher ! Mon placard est vide, pas étonnant vu que tout mon linge est dans la panière à linge sale. J'aurais pu demander à Kin de me le laver, mais la dernière fois, elle avait vider les 10 kg lessive en voyant l'état de mes fringues. Ce qui a eu pour résulta de faire exploser la machine à la laver, et on s'est retrouvé avec un appart inondé qui sentait la lessive pendant 1 mois.

Bon faute de moyens, je mets mon éternel T-shirt, et mon pantalon comme ont les deux autres. Mon bandeau, après m'être… Je me peignerais une autre fois, alors que dois-je mettre dans mon sac ? Mes affaires de rechanges… crasseuses, mais je vais pas me trimbaler à poil quand même ! Mon savon, mon déo, ma serviette, mon peigne même si je m'en sert jamais, mon rasoir, quoi ? Ca peut toujours me servire même si je suis encore imberbe. Des capotes, quoi encore ! On ne sait jamais, vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, ok la seule fille que je fréquente c'est Kin. D'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'on a le malheur de l'approcher aux bains publiques, elle nous flanque un coup de pied mal placé, Dosu s'en souviens bien, on a bien cru qu'elle l'avait castré.

« Zaku ! T'es à la bourre ! Qu'est-ce tu glandais dans ta chambre ? »

(J'me branlais bien sûr ! Quelle question !)

« Je faisais mon sac. » (t'en à d'autres des comme ça Dosu ?)

« Tu ne l'as pas fais hier ? »

« Non. » (Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas sorti hier soir !)

« T'as fais un de ces vacarmes dans la nuit ! »

« Du vacarme ? dans la nuit ? »(Il était à peine 23H d'hab on se couche vers minuit un truc comme ça)

« Oui vers 2H du mat' pour être précis ! »

Mais-euh ! J'ai galéré pendant des heures pour rentrer, j'ai dormis 2h, je viens à peine de me lever, et on m'engueule déjà. En plus j'ai faim ! Mon estomac crie famine.

« Hum. »

Rien à bouffer comme toujours… Voilà une belle journée qui s'annonce les enfants.

Konoha no Kuni, c'est là où on doit se rendre pour passer l'examen Chuunin. C'est le village caché de la feuille, au Pays du feu, c'est pas très crédible tout ça. Le Pays du feu et village caché de la feuille, mais chais pas moi ! le Pays de la terre avec le village caché de la roche, le Pays de la foudre et le village caché des nuages et Le Pays du vent avec le village caché du sable à la limite ! mais le feu et une feuille n'ont rien avoir en commun ! Le feu brûle la feuille ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Z'ont voulu faire ça pour faire le ch'tit pas comme les autres, pour se rendre intéressant.

Arf, c'est leur de se coucher et on est toujours pas arrivé à ce putain village de la flamme ! Quoi ? Je l'appelle comme je veux ce ville ! En plus c'est plus logique, flamme, Pays du feu, village de la flamme , je suis un génie !

« Zaku ! Arrête de rêvasser »

« Nade ? »

« On doit monter la tente bordel alors arrête de rester planter là comme un poireau ! »

Alors… concentration, concentration, mine de rien c'est super dur de monter une tente. Ca demande de la ruse, de la malice. Tout d'abord il faut planter les 4premiers piquets, puis mettre les barres d'armatures comme ça, la barre transversale ainsi planté dans les 2 autres. Ensuite mettre les autres piquets bien tirer. Puis la toile de protection, sinon on est tout trempé quand il pleut ! Et il faut pas qu'elle touche la tente ! Bon… faut chercher de la bouffe maintenant…

Heihéheinhégné ? Gueuh ? Putain de soleil de mes deux ! Grblgrblgrblgrbl faut que je me lève… Alors…

BOUM ! Ai-euh ! Suis tombé, comment j'ai fais vu que j'étais dans une tente oO ! Et là j'me r'trouve au pied d'un arbre.

« Putain Zaku ! T'as encore fait une crise de somnambulisme ! »

(Gné ? comment ça encore ?)

« Nade ? »

« La dernière fois tu t'es retrouvé dans mon lit baka ! Et là t'as trouvé le moyen de grimper à un arbre et de tomber sur la tente ! T'as intérêt à la ranger tout seul coûte que coûte ! »

Oh… C'est vrai chuis sur la tente ! C'est pour ça que j'ai euh l'impression de sentir des barres de métal.

Bon j'espère qu'aujourd'hui y'a des trucs à manger… j'ai faim bordel !

Du ramen… Ca va, c'est un Obento chuis sur que c'est mangeable. Nan je ne sous-entend pas que ce que prépare Kin ou Dosu est immangeable ! Quoi que…

Voilà… On y est à ce putain de village de Konoha, et y'a des symboles de feuille bizarroïdes partout !

Argh ! Je vais faire une allergie aux feuilles, ça y'est ! Mendokse… J'aime bien le thé pourtant, avec ses p'tites feuilles vertes séchées.

« Zaku arrête de rêver ! On doit voir si y'a des ninjas intéressants »

« Yoi, j'arrive ! » (Comme si j'avais le choix…)

1, 2, 3 J'irais à Konoha… 4, 5, 6 Accompagnée des deux… 7, 8, 9 J'n'ai pas de rîmes en « euf »… 10, 11, 12 A observer des tarlouzes ! Comme quoi ça peut être passionnant de regarder les gens passer d'une branche d'arbre ! Ca doit faire 2h qu'on est plantés là à observer les clanpins, à attendre que l'été vienne pour qu'on tombe comme des fruits mûres ! Il doit être 14H et toujours pas mangé, k'sooo.

Oh tiens donc ! Il se passe quelque chose ! Un sale mouchard qui à percuter un pèlerins de Suna. Putain il a pas chaud tout en noir ? On dirait Belphégor, boouuh ! Vous croyez aux fantômes ? Enfin, en y regardant bien, avec ses p'tites oreilles on dirait Batman, il a du oublier sa cape dans sa Batmobile… Cette fois il est accompagné d'une blonde à couettes. Ah, on dirait que Batman n'est pas content que le gamin lui soit rentré dedans. Il compte le frapper on dirait… Eh ! Trou du cul ! Attaque toi à un adversaire à ta taille, espèce de lâche ! A y'a des nouveau qui ont débarqué un blondinet en orange, une fille aux cheveux rose, et deux autre gamin. Une orange, un bonbon rose, Batman, Couettecouette et un gosse qui se trimbale avec une echarpe en plein mois de Mai, on aura tout vu, j'vous jure !

Oh tout le monde qui s'énerve ! Ca va se fighter on dirait, un combat, un combat ! Aller je pari sur Batman, même si c'est un lâche je suis sûr qu'il gagnera. Mais où sont les pompom-girls ? C'est pas sérieux si il n'y a pas de pompom-girls dans un combats ! Et où est l'arbitre ! Décidément ce village est vraiment nul… Ils veulent être tellement tranquilles qu'ils ne prévoient même pas d'arbitres et de pompom-girls en cas de combats de rues. Ah ! Mais je vais perdre le fil du combat si je regarde pas moi, gné ! On dirait qu'ils ont arrêté, ah, je vois ! C'est à cause d'un autre clanpin sur une branche de l'arbre voisin. Ah ! Il se la pète avec son air ténébreux, c'est ça, monsieur fait de la poussière en écrasant un caillou dans la paume de sa main ! Et bien sûr les filles craquent sur le coup et se jètent limite à ses pieds, moi aussi je pourrais en fait autant ! Kin viens voir mon nouveau tour ! Regarde, je peux écraser un cailloux rien qu'avec la force de mon poing ! c'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Oh, Batman se fâche de plus en plus, il a retiré l'espèce de momie portative qu'il avait dans le dos, oulah… Il est pas content du tout même ! Couettecouette lui demande de se calmer… Peace and Love powaaa ! Je suis avec toi ! Enfin non pas vraiment, vu que j'ai le kanji « mort » sur mon T-shirt.

Bon qui vient clanpiner maintenant ? Un autre gars du sable ! Il a pas l'air con la tête à l'envers ! En plus Batman est mort de trouille, alors que c'est un nain… Ouai d'accord… Tout le monde est mort de trouille, Quand y'en a pour un, y'en a pour tous ! Oh il est redoutable j'avoue ! Il s'est téléporté avec son sable ! Ah… Tout le monde se casse après s'être présenté, c'est très logique, ils ont failli se combattre et après ils se présentent, c'est moi ou on nage en plein paradoxe ! Tiens je viens d'apprendre un nouveau mot.

« T'en pense quoi ? »(La réplique classe du gars qui s'intéresse à ce qu'en pense ses coéquipiers)

« Hum, pas grand chose… Mais il vaudrait mieux garder un œil sur ce Uchiwa et sur le gars de Suna à la gourde. »

Ah! Enfin l'heure du repas, c'est pas trop tôt, nom de Dieu! Alors, maintenant faut chercher la rue où y'a tous les restos... Le premier c'est quoi? "Le Foku", menu... Toutes sortes de plâts, à base de poisson cru, Thon, saumon,... Ainsi que fruit de mer, calamar, crevettes, et foku pour plusieures personnes. Du foku? Chuis trop jeune pour mourir et mon porte-monnaie aussi !

Suivant, "Le Tempura", spécialité à base de beignets, menue économiques, ordinaire ou luxueux. Tiens! Ca l'air pas mal ça!

"Celui-là? On doit avoir assez pour payer."

"Ah non, surtout pas!"

"Nade Kin?"

"C'est mauvais pour mon régime, il font rien d'autre que des beignets!"

Ah! Mais il était super ce resto! Ca fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé en plus des tempura, régimes de mes deux! Bon... Un autre alors... "Au boeuf de Kobé", menues composés essentiellement de viandes sélectionnées, de la plus grasse à la plus tendre... Pour tous les gourmets et amateur de la viande bovine. Plat du jour: Sukiyaki, accompagné de thé vert, ainsi que d'un fruit de saiosn pour finir. Du Sukiyaki OO? Pour seulement ce prix! On y va!

"Et ici?"

"Hum... Ouai, chuis pas très amateur de viande de boeuf..."

Bon! C'est c'est pas grave, si j'attend que Dosu finisse de réfléchir on en mangera pour demain soir! Aller serveur gentil serveur, viens vers moi... S'il te plaît gentil serveur... Ramène-toi... Eh oh, chuis là!... Tu va bouger ton cul vers moi oui ou merde! Ah... Il arrive, c'était pas d'main la veille!

"3 menues du jour s'iou plaît!"

"Je suis désolé, mais nous ne serons plus le menue du jour au-delà de 14h."

Je vais péter un câble, je sens que je vais péter un câble, je péte déjà un câble! J'ai faim et pas moyen de manger dans ce putain de village de putain de merde!

"Ca ne va pas Zaku?"

Non Zaku ne va pas bien, Zaku pas content, Zaku veut rentré dans son joli village du Son, Zaku veut traîner dans les bars et se pômer à cause des couvre-feux de 22h, Zaku veut voir ses affaires toujours aussi crades, Zaku veut faire des crises de somnambulisme et se retrouver dans des arbres, mais Zaku ne veut pas rester dans ce villages! Zaku veut sourtout manger!

Zaku va faire une dépression nerveuse... Et Zaku en a marre de parler de lui à la troisième personne!

"Tenez regardez! Y'a un resto de Ramen là."

Gné? Ishiraku Ramen? Ramen? C'est quoi? C'est de la bouffe?

"Trois bols de ramens s'iou plaît!"

Je leur fais confiance, même si j'ai tort... Hum, c'est une impression, ou y'a les autres crétins de konoha de tout à l'heure avec leur pôtes? K'sooo, Appliquons la politique de l'autruche! je ne les voix pas, ils ne me voient pas, Je sais, j'ai pas l'air con à me cacher le visage avec les mains, d'autant plus que mes deux coéquipiers doivent me regarder bizzarement. Ils m'ont pas vu, c'est bon? Ouf... Euh... Pire! Ils sont justes à côtés! Soyons désinvolte n'ayons l'air de rien, enfin même si j'ai l'air d'un idiot à vouloir faire en sorte qu'ils ne nous voient pas.

C'est dégueulasse le ramen, soit dit en passant.

Bon... maintenant faut c'trouver un appart pour dormir et tout les hotel son occupés, Youpi! On va dormir à la rue comme des clodauds! Messieur vous n'auriez pas une tite pièce pour s'il vous plaît? Mais paraît que Dosu à trouver un apparte inhabité depuis des lustres pour pas trop cher... Veut même pas voir le truc, tu pose un pied sur une marche de l'escalier, ça s'écroule comme un château de cartes. En plus il a oublié de demander l'adresse ce boulet! Alors on doit chercher un immeuble rouge à 10 étages, dans le quartier ouest de Konomerde!

Tain... Ca fait déjà trois heur qu'n marche et on l'a toujours pas trouver... C'est une impression où y'a des filles pas très recommandables à tous les coins de rues? En plus elles me proposent des choses bizzares en m'appelant mon choux, mon bébé, viens là je vais m'occupé de toi pour pas cher. En plus elle puent le sake, elle portent pour ainsi dire rien et on dirait des clowns avecleur 10 000 tonnes de maquillages, elles savent pas quoi se mettre sur la tronche le matin ou quoi ?

le soleil se couche et y'a des mecs qui partent avec les gonzesses à têtes de clowns dans les coins de rues, en fin les impasses, je préfer pas savoir et continuer à suivre mes 2 coéquipiers qui...Qui... Qui sont où ? Merdeuh! Je les ai paumés! Enfin je me suis paumé!

Ah! Voilà que je cours comme un dératé dans tout le village, ils sont où ? Au truc de Ramen ? Nan. Au truc de sushi ? Nan. Au truc de tempura? Non plus. Au truc du boeuf ? Toujours pas. A l'harbredevant lequel passent les pélerins? Nan.

J'ai cherché partout dans le village et je les ai pas retrouvé, me demande bien où ils sont, si c'est un de leur nouveaux tours ils vont m'entendre. Oh, un jolire immeuble rouge. Ils doivent bien être quelque part ils se cachent sûrement. Un immeuble rouge! oO Merde! C'est celui-là.

"Zaku! Qu'est-ce tu foutais?"

"Hein?"

"On t'avais dis d'attendre, pendant que Kin et moi reglions l'affaire avec le concierge qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te casser comme ça!"

"T'occupe."

"T'es pas possible"

Je vais où je veux bordel! C'est pas toi qui va me dire coucher pas bouger ! En plus il est laid cette immeuble il à l'air vieux de Matusaleme. C'est quoi au juste? Une maquette géante de la tour de Pise? Très réussi dans ce cas.

Et puis c'est quoi ces marches elles grincent trop.

Y'a des gens qui dorment sur les paliers c'es normal ? Et plein d'ordures, c'est sympati sympatoche tout ça

A voilà notre, fameu appartement avec une porte qui ferme pas à clef etles verres des fentrêtres retirées. Oh! La jolie chambre Je précise bien LA chambre, parce qu'ily en a qu'une.

On va devoir passer environs 3 mois ici. Et y'a pas l'eau, pas l'électricité, et pas de gaz. Mai qu'est ce que je suis venu faire ici?

Franchement...Y'a des jours où on ferait mieux de pas se lever.

Zaku: ... J'ai l'air d'un gros boulet là

Chimimi: Oui mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime

Zaku: Tu peux pas avoir des goûts plus communs? Comme t'ajouter à la liste des fans de l'écraseur de cailloux? Avec son air ténébreux?

Chimimi: Naaaaaaaan! Je préfer ta tite tête de loubard Prise du Koala no justsu

Zaku: sniff...

Chimimi:Qui maintient Zaku en accolade par le cou Et le prochat sur la liste sera Sakon en song-fic!

Sakon: Quoi!

Ukon: Héhé, dommage pour toi fréro

Zaku qui essaie de se débattre

Chimimi: Mais soyez pas jaloux, Y'en aura pour tout le monde!air de la 9ième symphonie de Bethoven et Chim' pointant le doigt vers le ciel, triomphante

Tout les Otonins y compris Zaku qui commence à étouffer: Que quelqu'un l'arrêtent par pitié!


End file.
